


Arthur Curry imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Arthur Curry imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Arthur leting you top headcanons (nsfw)

· Arthur has never bottomed for anyone before

· no one’s ever asked him too

· but he was excited when you brought it up

· you were laying in bed after having sex

· “maybe sometime i can top you for a change”

· “you really think you can top me?”

· “I’ll have you begging to ride me”

· “I’d like to see you try”

· it was intense

· but sex with Arthur is always intense

· you started by getting him worked up with a blowjob

· Arthur came and was already good to keep going

· so you got him on his hands and knees

· made sure to stretch him out with your fingers and your tongue which nearly made him cum again

· you used lots of lube

· Arthur moans louder than he ever has when you finally start fucking him

· he rode you in every postion

· and you did get him begging

· turns out he loves to bottom

· and you top him a lot more often after that


	2. First time headcanons (nsfw)

· Arthur is surprisingly gentle during your first time

· he’s had his fair share of sexual encounters and one night stands

· but with you he wanted it to be special

· of course he’s big

· so he goes slow to let you adjust

· a little too slow

· by the time he gets all the way inside you you are begging him to fuck you

· he’s got stamina for days

· even after you both cum he keeps fucking you

· you do it in a variety of postions

· missionary, doggy style, in his lap

· each one rougher than the last

· you can’t understand how he’s ready to go immediately after he cums

· when you tap out he gets a little disappointed

· “you’re done already?”

· “its been three hours Arthur, sorry not all of us have your stamina”

· he laughs and just jerks one last orgasm out in the bathroom

· when he gets back into bed he instantly passes out

· but when he wakes up in the morning he’s already asking if you’re ready to go again


End file.
